Dexter Day's
by killerofthesouth
Summary: Dexter morgan is a serial killer, but a serial killer with a good cause and a good heart. so when Gabriel Gray enters his life unexpectedly, will he change who he is or will he reveal all to her?
1. Chapter 1- Dexter Day's

'Dexter Days

Being the blood spatter analyst I am, solitude is something I enjoy in my work. The fact that I mostly work alone except on major cases like this one, the saintly slasher. I know my sister picked the name I can't help the fact that she was promoted to lieutenant. But on this case we seem to have update meetings every two hours. It seems that my sister's optimism is starting to get annoying; she believes that if the whole crime scene department meets every two hours a revelation will be made in the case. I think not.

Damn it.

"Dexter?" I wonder if I keep silent my sister would leave me alone. But her normal human capabilities give her the advantage of opening doors. "Dexter I'm worried, not just about you as a brother, but also the fact that you always work alone. Dexter are you listening to me?" I have to nod. "Well Dex I believe that you need an assistant, a girl named Gabriel is coming up from Chicago to come and work with you." Now this shocked me, "I didn't ask for help Deb, I prefer to work alone and you of all people know that." She knew that much ever since I was a teenager I preferred to be alone never mind working alone. "Dex I know you like to be alone but it's not good for the whole department, maybe we'd uncover more if you had some help." That may be true but the most likely situation is that I and this Gabriel would probably hate each other. "Fine Debra but if I don't get along with this new help straight away, she's gone." My sister nodded, "It's nice talking to you Dexter" and she left me in a room alone. "Well here I am again all alone. At least I have my job to do." Great I'm talking to myself; maybe I do crave some sort of human interaction.

It was now six in the afternoon, time for another crime department meeting. People rushed out of their offices and into the main dining hall, suddenly Joey came walking towards me, "Dexter you are one lucky man." His large disturbing boyish grin, gave me hope that this Gabriel may be the kind of human companionship and interaction I need.

I walked into the main meeting room and saw Deb standing proudly in front of the Miami metro police podium, as I leaned against one of the six beams holding up the roof of the dining hall. "Hello everyone, this isn't going to be update meeting this is going to be a welcoming meeting for Miss Gabriel Gray." And as soon as Deb said the new helps name a small heart shaped face peered around the corner of the stage curtains. She was magnificent; her skin was pale and fair. She had wonderful, silky looking hair that was the colour of hazel nuts that anyone would envy. This is what I needed. The human interaction away from the dark that I am involved in. "Hi I know you all work hard here and I'll do my best to get up to speed." Her voice angelic and it almost sounded like she sang every word she spoke, and as everyone had noticed she was English born and bred.

I was already looking forward to working with her, and yet I hadn't even said one word to her, time to grow and pair and say hello then. "Hi I'm Dexter; you'll be working with me in the evidence examination room. I know that it isn't the most glamorous place to work but, I've got the papers for it." She looked so innocent. Her silky hazel nut hair was gently tousled by the Miami wind, and her glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of her nose. She was wonderful.

"Well as you and everyone in the department knows. I'm Gabriel, I'm originally from the north of England, but came to America to pursue my dream of becoming part of a forensics team." That was a nice clean introduction I wonder if she rehearsed that in her apartment shower before she came here. That could be very possible; I could smell some sort of fruity smell emanating from her hair, it smelled like candied oranges. "Well Gabriel, I must say it's lovely to meet you now let's show to where you'll be working." Walking down those halls made feel the luckiest man in the entire world. Joey couldn't stop staring at Gabriel as she stood beside me and just the feeling of her being so close to me made me wish I wasn't a sociopathic murderer of serial killers. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2- Lab Coats and Akwardness

Lab Coats and Awkwardness

We walked through the locker room so I could grab my lab coat; I looked at Gabriel besides me and saw she was tying up her long hair into a little bun. It was admirable. I've got to stop staring for so long. I opened up my locker to see my large white lab coat and a smaller white lab coat with a note stuck to it. 'Gabriel is going to have to share a locker with you, and this is her new lab coat. DM' I didn't mind this at all, it was just that I had a small locker that worried me. "Gabriel, this is your new lab coat, she gave a lovey smile, "thank you, Dexter." She slowly slipped her arms though the sleeves and adjusted the collar. She wore it very well, Even though it was a lab coat.

The lab as always was spotless. There was no work to do but paper work, not the most exciting work. Without any more evidence, the crime lab had become slow. I sat at my desk hoping that Gabriel would come and join me except she just stood under the only light that lit up the room. She looked nervous. "Gabriel, are you ok?" this isn't something I'd usually do, I'd usually let them stand there and squirm but I craved Gabriel's kind and innocent nature, which was the complete opposite of mine. She smiled, that beautiful smile, "I'm fine. It's just there seems to be no evidence on any of these examination tables." Well this wasn't a surprise, "It's been three days since the last homicide and I've processed all the evidence. But there is paper work to do, and I believe that you wouldn't like to do that." Gabriel nodded and proceeded to the chair next to me. This was close very close. Her left side of her body brushed against mine as she settled into her chair. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, but I wouldn't let it show. "What should I do then Dexter? Should I make you a coffee or something?" this was sweet, but I would not let myself make her work like that, she didn't come here to do that. "You can make yourself a coffee if you wish, but I'm fine." She then looked and smiled at me, and then looked at the two inch stack of paper work, which was in front of her. "I think I'll go and make myself a tea, its going to be a long day." And at this I smiled, I hoped it was going to be a long day.

Suddenly there was a knock on the lab door. It was joey, and I knew why he was here," Hey Dex, you know about Gabriel?" I didn't know if I should answer that sarcastically or not, "yes Joey I know of her, but don't even think about asking her out on one of you dates. She'll be with me this evening, on a date." Joey was now stunned and so was I, where did all that come from. Yes I'm jealous that joey would even think about asking Gabriel on a date, but now I have to ask her on one, great. "Sorry Dexter I didn't think you and Gabriel would hit if off so well." And with that he left. Then I heard something humming a tune behind the door. It was Gabriel, her slender and graceful finger slid round the edge of the door, and she pushed it open.

Now comes the awkward part.

She walked into the room with a steaming cup of tea, as well as carrying a whole pack of Maryland chocolate cookies. She must have a sweet tooth. She smiled at me as she settled into her chair and looked at the paper work which was placed in the corner of the desk.

I should really ask her now. I know she will say no. I'm a single father and a serial killer.

"Gabriel if you wouldn't mind," how am I meant to say this? I sighed, here goes nothing, "Gabriel will you go on a date with me?" her lovely smile faltered, then glowed even brighter. She's going to try and let me down gently. "I'd love to go on a date with you Dexter." Wait she didn't say no, I smiled brightly. It was weird.


	3. Chapter 3- Flashes of Blood

Flashes Of Blood

I hate this so much. My palms are sweating and my heart was pounding in my chest. I waited outside of my car, in black slacks and a crisp white shirt and a thin jacket. Time to go and knock, I wiped my hands on my slacks trying to get the sweat off them. I knocked on the door and a petite silhouette wander into the hall and open the door.

She wore a lovely little cocktail dress which outlined every dainty curve she possessed. Now I'm even more nervous. "You look lovely." God, I sound completely pathetic. "Thank you Dexter, you look very handsome," the innocence in her eyes told me she wasn't lying, "so Dexter where are we going on this date?" hearing her say that sentence made me shiver, I haven't gone on a date in years. Not since Harrison was born. "We are going to a small Italian restaurant, which is well known for its pizza." She smiled at this. We walked down the steps to my car and I opened her door for her as she slipped onto the leather clad seats. Let's hope this night goes well.

The restraint was busy, as people who hadn't made a reservation we're lining up outside hoping for a sudden booking cancelation. Not likely this was a good restaurant, and it could be booked up for weeks at a time. Both I and Gabriel walked past the waiting people to the front of the line, "a reservation for Mr Dexter Morgan." The man standing at the podium where the booking was looked down to quickly scan the book, I looked behind me quickly at some of the rather irate people who were waiting in the line. I smirked slightly and looked back to the man on the podium, who name tag reads 'my name is DAVID' he looked up from the book to me, "table for two?" I nodded and smiled, I hate begin social it's highly impractical.

I and Gabriel were led over to a secluded corner of the restaurant; I looked down at her and saw she was gazing around the room. This place had a nice feel to it as it had booths, this meant privacy. I cleared my throat, as we approached the table, "here you go." I said with a smile as I pulled out a chair for Gabriel, she gently sat down, "thank you Dexter." I nodded and sat myself down. Now comes the more awkward part. "Dexter this is to nice." She said while staring in my eyes, I hate the idea that eyes where the gateway to the soul. I shook that from my mind, "it's not a problem, I'm a loyal customer." She gave a small light chuckle which I couldn't help smiling at it. "Well thank you for taking me here." Without her speaking it became very tense. I sighed, before I tried to make conversation, but then a waiter came. She stood leaning over me, her shirt was unbuttoned a little too, much and she was being rude. "What drinks would you like honey?" she didn't even look at Gabriel, she was too concentrated on trying to seduce me with her trashy look, "please don't lean over me like that, also I am sitting with another individual who is my date this evening. What would you like Gabriel?" she looked up from the table cloth and smiled, "a glass of red mind I don't mind what type." And after she said this I gave her a small smile which made her smile grow larger, "and I'll have the same." After this the girl left. More time for Gabriel and me.

"So why did you ask me out on a date?" I lifted my glass of very deep red wine to my lips and took a sip; this wine reminded me to much of blood. I placed the glass back down, "well Joey wanted to go on a date with you and well you see…" I cleared my throat and loosened the tie around my neck, why was saying I liked her so difficult. "Well, I like you Gabriel." I looked at Gabriel who was now taking a sip of her own blood red wine. Suddenly a small flash took me from reality and I saw Gabriel covered in blood, but not her own and she had a scalpel in her hand. Suddenly the flash was over. I jumped slightly, Gabriel was still drinking her wine, and I gulped hard. She placed the glass back on the table, "I like you too Dexter." She smirked slightly and something twinkled in her eye but I didn't know. Who was she really? And did I really want to know?


End file.
